


Void heart

by Lanford



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Death, Gen, POV First Person, Sad, Scary, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanford/pseuds/Lanford
Summary: Vampyr is not even out yet, but I kept staring at the preorder receipt too much, I had to do something about it.





	Void heart

A murderer out on the streets.

Citizens fears for their lives. Police officers and detectives are dutifully watching every corner. Monsters starve for the flesh and blood of the healthy townspeople who's not out of their homes anymore, likewise, they stay inside their holes until they sniff something tasty.

I am the murderer everyone is looking for.

Can't let my guard down on the craving need to feed from innocent people. Can't let my guard down while ripping apart the criminals who once haunted the streets. Can't let anyone see me bathed in blood.

I hide inside dead-ends, waiting for the actual evil people to show up, and when no one is looking, I drag them into the shadows and finish them off. The blood of a criminal tastes bitterly, has a thin composition, and leaves a bad taste on the mouth, like some coffee which have been brew ages ago.

It's still blood, though. Like a human who's fueled through coffee, vampires are fueled through blood, be it sweet or bitter, it's still vital for survival.

A certain night it went somehow different.

After I finished drinking from a criminal, I pulled his head off the trunk and smashed it to the ground on a large splat -- can't let these ill people turn into vampires upon my bite, so killing them while they feel weak from the loss of blood is the best course of action.

Resonating with the sound of the splatter, a loud heartbeat. I turn around and look for it, for someone. Someone had seen me. Someone was scared of the murder they've just seen and their heart was racing. I could hear the sound of it pounding into my ears. My awareness heightened by the power source I just consumed.

Where...?

...There!

Someone by the windowsill. A heightened floor I missed while scouting for possible witnesses. A pair of eyes shining in the dark, they stared at me while I stepped back, staring back at the inviting eyes.

Back and back, until my figure was enveloped by the shadows. I close my eyes, focusing my supernatural powers and fading away into the darkness.

I spawn right at their back.

All I see is a girl looking curiously at the window. This is her room. A candle is shining faintly over a dressing table at the opposite corner of the room, being the only source of light other than the blue moon shining brightly outside.

I place my hand over her shoulder. She holds her breath. I have never seen such brilliance emanating from a pounding heart before. The sound of her blood flowing through her veins is driving me crazy inside. "Are you the person from the newspaper's headlines?" She asks in a quiet, rather tranquil voice. "The murderer who rips the victims apart?"

"...Yes, I am that person, however, I only kill bad guys." I put my hand off her as she turns to face me. "Consider me some sort of vigilante."

A beautiful young woman, brown hair braided long over her shoulder, glinting dark eyes looking up through me, although her white skin seems unhealthy, being as pale as those of ancient vampires. "So you cannot help me." She looks displeased.

"You are sick and you want help to get better, is that right?" I ask rhetorically -- as a doctor, I get to spot easily when someone is not in a good shape or not feeling well.

"Nope." The girl sits over the windowsill, her silhouette formed by the moonlight gives an ominous feeling. "I want you to finish my life, like you just did outside."

"...What?" My confusion is interrupted by her sudden cough. The girl brings a tissue to her mouth as she keeps coughing, and when she feels better, I can feel, smell and see it -- there's little blood splatters at her tissue.

"You see now... my parents took me to many doctors, none of them was able to cure me." I almost can't hear what she says, until she folds the tissue, hiding the vivid crimson blood away from my sight. "I am getting weaker, I am not even able to help my parents with daily chores anymore, I am just a nuisance to them, but they keep paying doctors to come see me, at this rate they are..."

Tuberculosis. A strong disease which was even associated with vampires themselves, as it takes away the health of whole families. There is someone in Germany looking into a cure for it, Doctor Koch, but I am unsure if his research had reached at successful results yet...

I can't cure her either.

The only thing I can immediately provide for her is... granting her request.

"Hey, mister murderer?" She puts me out of my inner thinking, bringing me back to her urgent issue. "Could you please end this suff--" A desperate cough interrupts her.

I can smell her blood once again, slowly bringing upon the monstrous will inside of me. It is very hard to keep it under control, but then again, what else could I do if not murdering her before the disease spreads through her family, killing everyone anyway?

Reaching to her and pulling her off the windowsill, I embrace her small, feminine body, placing a hand behind her head and pulling it to the side so I can get a clear view of her pale neck.

As my breath comes close to her neck, I ask as a final warning. "Are you sure of this?" I can feel her heart beating faster, her breathing bouncing warmly into my skin, as if my voice into her ears had lit a fire inside her.

".....Yes." She says in a whisper, holding me like she wanted to stay even closer.

My teeth protrudes outside of my lips, penetrating her frail skin. Suck. Her blood is sweet, unexpectedly thick, delicious for someone with such a disease. Suck. Certainly, she is still an immaculate maiden. Suck. I feel her hold getting weaker, her arms sliding off me.

Suck.

Suck.

**Suck.**

I keep drinking off her until the last drip, leaving as few red blotches in her dress as they could possibly escape my inner thirst.

Still enchanted by her taste, I hold her fainting body by the waist and violently bury my hand inside her chest.

Her heart is easily plunged out of her body.

As I look at it shining in my hand, I let her dead body slip to the ground. Holding her radiant heart with my both hands, I eat all of it.

Like a wild animal, releasing grunts while munching the flesh of her heart, I taste her sweetness melting along my throat.

The silence surrounding me brings me to a freeze while I licked my fingers.

I look into all the blood dripping from my hands. "...What have I done?" Looking back and forth from her dead body to my hands, I step away slowly, until I am in front of the dressing table.

A mirror. Empty, just like my own heart.

What a horrible monster have I become. Those teeth bathed in blood. So hideous I can't even see myself anymore. Only the eyes of others are allowed to cast their judgement over me now.

And if I could, in fact, see my own reflection, I still would not be able to recognize my own silhouette after this night.

**Author's Note:**

> "Doctor Koch" is not a reference to Dontnod's Michel Koch, rather it is a reference to a real person, Robert Koch, who truly researched on tuberculosis around the time Vampyr is set in... but including such name felt like a tempting homage to Dontnod's Koch though!


End file.
